Flower Trapped in Darkness
by bassethound1021
Summary: Amu, kind and graceful, is the Goddess of Spring. Living happily with her mom at Earth, everything was perfect. However, when Amu was gazing at the flowers outside, the ground cracked open and swallowed her. She's kidnapped! Will she escape? Forced to live with two daunting Gods, she can't help but feel attracted to them. Who will she pick? Will love blossom or wither?
1. Early Present

**Hello everyone! This story is based on the story/myth of ****Persephone and Hades, but it will be a little different. I hope you like it!**

**Amu- Persephone, Goddess of** **Spring**

**Amu's mom- Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture**

**So all god/goddess have 2 names. They only use their Greek name if they are speaking formally.**

* * *

Amu POV

"Can we have a picnic at the lake for lunch," I asked my mom sweetly. "Today, a lot of flowers have bloomed. It will be a very beautiful sight."

"Of course," she said. "It's almost lunch time anyway, let me prepare the food."

_"Yay! I need go change my clothes." _ I went upstairs to my room.

My mom and I live at Earth, instead of Mount Olympus, because we want to live in a place where life grows. Zeus grant us permission to live at the mortal world but with conditions. We always have to be in our human forms, and live in the countryside where there isn't any humans close by here. It's ok to have contact with humans, just not a lot.

_"Hm, this time I'll wear a dress, but which one?" _ I have a light pink dress with thin straps or a long yellow strapless dress. I decided to go with the pink one. After I put it on, I went to the mirror next to my bed to look at myself. I let my shoulder- length pink hair loose. I don't know why I have pink hair, but at least it compliments my dress. I put on yellow gemstone earrings to bring out my eyes. _"I'm ready." _

I went downstairs and saw my mom put our food in a large basket. She glanced up at me and said, "Let's go. I'm done."

I offered to hold the basket for her, but she said, "It's ok. It's not that heavy."

We headed outside. The lush, vivid grass felt soft under my feet. A variety of beautiful flowers and healthy plants welcome us. _"This is pure bliss, just seeing all this life around me." _

I looked at my mom. She is smiling and murmuring some peculiar things.

My mom can talk to plants, as well as control them. I can read their emotions and control them a little. My mom said that once I am older and more powerful, I can also talk to plants and control them better.

My mom and I grew these vegetation. When we first arrived here, there was only vast, arid land. It took time and sweat, but it was worth it.

After walking for a couple morel minutes, we arrived at the lake. The lake is colossal and has ducks and geese, and a lot of wildlife also live near this lake. Mom pulled out a towel to sit on, and I helped her. Then, we both sat down and she got out our food. There was sandwiches, drinks, and snacks.

My mom and I started eating, while looking at the breathtaking scenery. We also chatted a little, talking about plants, news (mortal and Gods), and what to do for vacation.

"I know this is early, but here." Mom gave me a pink square box that said, "Happy 16th Birthday Amu!"

Smiling, I opened the box slowly. It's a pink rose necklace, but what's special is that the rose is… alive. Instead of a chain to hold the rose, there is a white ribbon.

"It's very beautiful, Mom. Thank you," I said, gazing in awe at the necklace.

"You're welcome. I put a spell to preserve the rose. This rose is very unique," she said, pleased that I like it.

I put the rose necklace on and smiled. "I love it." I gave my mom a hug.

(short time skip~)

"I'm going to look at the flowers," I said, getting up.

"Ok, just don't go too far."

I nodded, and walked to the field of flowers. I crouched down to look at the flowers closely. I saw tulips, lilies, Colorado Columbine, Blue Bells, Bleeding Hearts, and more.

Suddenly, the ground shook. I can feel the flowers fear and my fear colliding. My mom screamed my name, running toward me with a desperate and fearful expression.

Then, right below me, the ground split open.

As I was falling, I reached out my arms, trying to grasp my mom's hand, but the ground closed right before my eyes.

I was too shocked to do to anything. I could only think of my mom, terrified.

Then, Darkness devoured me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you are not familiar to this Greek myth, you can search online. Type: ****Persephone and Hades Myth. And please review! I would love to know what you think.**


	2. The Kidnapper

**Hello! I put a lot of thought in this chapter about Hades, because I don't know who to pick: Ikuto or Tadase. And either way, it will be an Amuto story.**

**However, in the myth Hades, somehow, gets together with Persephone, so Ikuto will be Hades. This will be hard for me, for I'm not 100% sure if I can make Amu love Ikuto, since he deliberately kidnapped her, but I will try my best. To be honest though my original plan was Tadase to be Hades and Ikuto, Thanatos.**

**Ok, I'm sorry if I confused you! .**

***If you want to read my original version with Ikuto- Thanatos and Tadase- Hades, please comment/review to let me know! If I get many requests, I will do it!***

**Thanks for those of you who followed, favorite, and especially reviewed. The feedback (good and bad) gives me motivation.**

**Amu- Persephone, Goddess of Spring**

**Ikuto- Hades, God of the Underworld**

**Amu's mom- Demeter, goddess of Agriculture**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Save me_

_I'm falling,_

_In infinite oblivion._

_Will somebody notice me?_

_Save me?_

_I close my eyes._

_I wish someone can catch me,_

_to reach out their hand for me to take,_

_But it's too late._

(The poem is mine. I own it. If you want to use it, please ask and give credit)

My eyes fluttered open, and I stared at the black ceiling. _"A dream?" _

I'm on a comfortable leather couch with a black blanket draped over me. Looking around, I see the usual stuff that all houses have such as a kitchen, furniture, and T.V, but it's definitely not my warm, cheerful house. This house, or should I say mansion, is very high class, clean, and vast.

_"Not a dream."_

I recalled what happened. The ground opening, me falling, and my terrified mom. I wonder how she is doing. I miss her like crazy. My mom and I have a strong bond, and we are usually together all the time.

What if I never see her again? I touched my necklace and felt the rose's sadness and fear.

I should be panicking or crying, but I'm not.

For some reason I just want to sleep. Unfortunately, now isn't the time to be sleeping.

I need to escape.

"Good, you're awake," said a smooth, manly voice.

I sat up and saw a man who is maybe a couple years older than me with blue hair and captivating blue eyes standing near a door, carrying a tray covered with delicious, mouth-watering food. He is wearing black jeans and a plain gray shirt with a black leather jacket. He seems like a hot model normal teenager, but I know he is anything but that. In fact, he seems a bit familiar.

"I'm Hades, God of the Underworld," he said, as if he was reading my mind.

Oh. Now I remember him. I've seen Hades at parties surrounded by nymphs. I don't know him well, but my friends have told me that he's callous, disgusting, and cruel.

"Why am I here? I want to go home," I demand.

I see amusement flicker in his eyes while smirking.

"Here," he said, ignoring my question. He stride toward me gracefully and placed the tray on a table next to me. "You have been sleeping for two days."

Great. Two days I was unconscious.

But this is weird. I thought I would be in a dungeon with little or no food.

Maybe he has an alternate plan.

My stomach growled loudly. This time I could feel Hades' smirk. Ugh.

I studied the food carefully incase he poisoned them; he didn't. There was tomato pasta, a small salad, orange juice, and some pomegranate seeds. This was actually very considerate of him- the tempting food and exquisite room. It's hard to believe that I've been kidnapped.

If he thinks that bribing me with this luxury will keep me here, he's wrong.

I stood up and ran as fast as I can away from Hades. I would have used my powers on him, but I'm too tired. I thought he would chase me, but he didn't. Instead, he chuckled and said, "You're mine now, my pink flower. You can never hide from me."

~(T_T)~

Fear keeps taunting my name.

I ran past the halls, trying to find an exit.

Doors blurred past my eyes, confusing me.

Hours passed, and I'm still looking desperately.

I'm panting with fatigue, and sweat is rolling down my forehead.

Then I saw a huge door and ran toward it._ "Maybe this is the exit."_ I turned the knob and the door opened. Relief congratulated me, but it quickly shattered into despair. Fear has caught me.

Hades stood in front of me with a smug smirk.

My legs feel shaky, and then I lost it. I fell backwards and closed my eyes. I felt Hades catching me swiftly from behind. He put his arms around me tightly. I would thrash, scream, kick, bite, and punch to get out of his grasp, but all my energy is gone.

Then slumber took my hand and leaded me into another world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys! Please review. I would love to know what you think about this chapter.**


	3. Red Rubies

**I am very sorry that I haven't update in a while. I have been lazy and busy (school).**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is short... but**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm lost in darkness. _

_I feel so lonely and scared. _

_I don't know where I'm going._

_Then, far away, I see a woman with long brown hair wearing a black goddess dress, and she's facing me with sad honey colored eyes._

_My mom._

_Happiness washes over me with relief._

_"Mom," I yelled, running toward her. For every step I took toward her, she was father away from me._

_I stopped running, confused. "Isn't she glad to see me? Why does she look so sad," I thought. _

_After a heartbeat passed, my mom said, "Why didn't you come back sooner? Do you have any idea how long I've waited? How lonely I have been? How long I hoped?" She laughed a melancholy laugh, and tears continuously slide down her cheek like pouring rain._

_It breaks my heart to see her like this. My mom usually never cries._

_"But, I'm here now," I said, trying to think positive._

_"Oh, Amu, but you're too late."_

I woke up with a jolt.

I'm sweating and breathing heavily.

_"It's only a dream_," I remind myself.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

I'm in a black king size bed, but the wallpaper and some of the furniture is light pink. It's a cute feminine room. I got out of bed and headed toward the door. Thankfully it wasn't locked, but I don't plan to escape. To be frank, even if I tried, _he_ will catch me. Ugh.

I opened the door and closed it quietly. I explored- opening doors (though some were locked), walked around, looked at things.

This place is huge.

Then, I saw a boy with golden blonde hair.

His complexion is so fair, and he's wearing normal teen clothes- jeans with a red shirt.

He's staring at me with those striking ruby eyes.

He looks like prince.

I stared at him in awe.

When he walked toward me, I can feel my heart beating faster, and my face feeling hotter.

He warmly smiled at me. Then, with a melodic voice he said, "Hi, my name is Tease."

He raised his hand for me to take.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I would love to know what you think! ^_~**


	4. The Reason

**Hi, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating!**

**Btw, I meant Tadase not "Tease" lol.**

**This chapter will be short, sorry! I'm just so lazy.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Slowly, I reached my hand toward his bare hand with my eyes still transfixed on him. Right before our hands touched, someone with blue hair and a scowl on his face stood between us.

Hades.

Oh. No.

Hades faced toward the mysterious blond red-eyed prince.

"Stop slacking off. Put your gloves back on and go back to work. You will not touch or get near her," Hades said in a stern voice as if scolding a child who stole cookies.

"Yes, your highness," he said, bowing with his hair covering his eyes.

Realization hit me.

I can't believe I was swooning over him. He works for Hades!

Whole my mother is worrying about me like crazy, I'm enchanted by my kidnapper's worker.

I feel disappointment lingering in my mind.

Looking at me with those enchanting eyes, he said "Shall our paths cross again, Persephone "

Then he averted his eyes walked away.

I can't help but blush.

Once he was out of sight, Hades turned his attention toward me.

For a couple of seconds, we just stood there staring at each other, feeling uncomfortable.

"You can not be near nor you dare touch him," he ordered.

"I can do whatever I please."

Without another word, Hades started walking.

I followed behind him.

We walked for what felt like hours.

The silence feels strained.

"Hades, why am I here?" I asked, sincere.

Hades suddenly stopped walking, and I bumped into him.

He turned around to face me.

By his expression, I can tell that he is judging whether or not to tell me his reason.

Hesitantly, he said, "Your mother, Demeter, is not who you think she is. She wants to eradicate the Gods."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Your thoughts on this chapter is needed desperately!**


	5. Revelation

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating!**

**But I am back! Your support has helped me to stop procrastinating, so thank you!**

**Since it's summer break, I shall update more often!**  
**I hope you guys are doing well**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Amu's POV_

_Eh?_

I stared at him incredulously. "I don't believe you. I have known her all my life. She has never indicated that she resented the other Gods."

I waited for him to tell me that he was joking, but his face stays serious.

"You may know her, but only during your life time. What about a century ago? Thousands of centuries ago?"

I stay silent. He has a valid point.

"Has your mom said anything about her past?"

How odd… she hasn't. "No…"

"Do you know why she lives at Earth instead of Olympus?"

"Because Olympus does not have vegetation," I said tentatively, trying to remember what my mother told me.

Hades sighed. "Where should I begin? Well, Zeus was your Demeter's consort and they had you, but later he had an affair with Hera and broke it off with Demeter. However, Hera was still jealous and was not content. So, Zeus cast her and you away at Earth forever. Because none of the other Gods has helped or defend her, she loathes all the Gods"

This is a lot to take in. So the great God, Zeus, is my father, and he abandoned my mother and I. And Mom hates everybody because no one helped her...

"So my mother did not chose to live at Earth?"

"No. In Olympus, we actually have a better 'garden' than Earth called, "The Garden of Eden".

_Oh_.

But the million dollar question still hasn't been answered yet.

"But I still don't get why am I here"

Hades adverted his midnight eyes for a second.

" It... was orders from Zeus. He wants to converse with you, but I don't exactly know what his intentions are. "

My... father. So this was not Hades's doing. Perhaps he's not that bad.

"Okay, then let me talk to him. I want to get this over, so I can go home."

Hades is silent, but then he spoke.

"Then let's go now. It'll be a long way."

_A long way?_

"How long will the trip take?"

"Hmm," he said, with a calculating expression. "Perhaps a couple of days."

"Days? Can't you just like teleport me there like what you did when you kidnapped me?" I asked dryly.

"Well, _we_ are going there _together_. Abducting you with the black hole took a lot of my energy, so we'll have to take the long way there. There's a tunnel that connects here to Earth and from there, a friend will help us get to Olympus."

"Alright."

(time skip people, cuz ain't nobody got time to write all that. Lol jk)

We're about to leave.

Hades and I have backpacks that carry our food, water, blankets, and other essentials. Right now, Hades is conversing with the guy with alluring red eyes and long blonde hair.

I avoided looking at him though I could sometimes feel his gaze fixed on me.

I'm leaning on the door, staring at an insipid painting.

Soon, they came and the Blondie said, "Take care, my lord and Persephone."

As he said that, his eyes shifted from Hades to I, and they lingered there for a slip second longer.

Then he walked away and it was just Hades and I.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

I have never seen the Underworld and can only imagine. There have been many different stories about what is bellow. But somehow, with Hades beside of me, I feel safe, like everything is going to be okay.

"We shall."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! ^0^**


	6. Rivers

**Heyo! I have finally updated! ^_~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amu's POV

I wasn't sure what to expect.

Freezing cold air blew on my face harshly, forming goose bumps on my arms. I squinted my eyes and hugged myself, rubbing my bare arms together to create friction.

Vast, barren gray land stretched across the horizon. There was no vegetation- no trees, grass, or plants. It felt weird...not seeing any signs of life. I immediately placed my other hand over my rose necklace. The feelings were mutual.

But there was something peculiar...there was water.

Five rivers. They start from a large, circular lake not far from us and divide into five rivers flowing in different directions. The clean water was clear as crystal and alluring to drink. It was the only bright, enchanting thing in here.

Hades placed his backpack on the ground. Then, he took off this black jacket, revealing his black short sleeved shirt, and handed it to me. I took it, surprised by his kindness.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked.

"Nah, the cold doesn't affect me. One of the perks of being the king here," he said with a smirk.

"Thank you," I mumbled, taking my backpack off to put on the jacket. It was a bit big, and it almost reached my knees. However, I could feel the warmth that he left behind, which I was grateful for.

As I put my backpack on, Hades warned, "The water is contaminated by the way. It would be better if you don't drink it. It'll be pain the the neck if I have to save you and be your knight in shining armour ."

"Hmph, I'm not some damsel in distress," I protested, discreetly noting to myself about the water. "So what does each one do?"

"Curious, strawberry? " he teased. "Well, the Styx is the river of hatred, Acheron is the the river of pain, Lethe is the river of oblivion, Phylegetion is the river of fire, and Coctyus is the river of wailing. " he explained, pointing to each river.

"My name is Amu," I mumbled, averting my eyes from him.

There was a moment of silence, then...

"Ikuto," he responded.

"What?" I was confused. I looked up at him, but he turned his head away.

"My name is Ikuto."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, follow and favorite!**

**QOD: When did you watch Shugo Chara?**


	7. Elysium

**heyo! It's finally winter break! **

**There is going to be a lot of talking in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amu's POV

"So what's the plan Had- I mean Ikuto."

"We are going to follow the river of Styx and head to Elysium."

"Elysium?"

"It's the place where the souls of heroes and virtuous people rest. I guess it would be what humans call 'heaven'."

"I see.." I said. Though really I didn't see. How could there be a paradise in this isolated, gloomy place?

As we walked parallel with the river, I stared at the dull soil. It was sandy and definitely lacked nutrients. I hadn't seen any plants yet, only some rocks lying around.

"Does it bother you?" Ikuto inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"This place. The lack of life here, especially the plants."

I thought for a moment. "Well, it's weird. I have never seen anything like this. Even deserts have signs of life, but this place...it's different. I guess as a person who grew up with a parent who has green fingers, it's natural to feel this way."

"Yeah, it's quite a transition."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" I rolled my eyes dramatically, but a smile still slipped onto my face. "Who else would I be talking to?"

" Just making sure. Anyways, I'm already use to the underworld. Perhaps too much though. Sometimes when I see a field of flowers, it kinds of surprises me, but not in a bad way. It makes me become envious of you. You have a peaceful, blithe life on the human world with life surrounding you."

"But you're the god of the underworld."

"Only because nobody wanted to take the position. My brothers wanted the air and the sea, which left me with the underworld. Nobody wanted to deal the deceased for eternity. It's depressing, stressful, and vexing. "

I nodded for him to continue.

"Making sure nobody escapes, thinking about what punishment should be bestowed on criminals, listening to people's tragedies, it's not easy. I get perceived as the bad guy, but someone has to be."

Guilt hung over me. Ikuto does have a bad reputation, and I didn't know that he has to do a lot of laborious work.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's just fate."

_Is it really?_

We kept on walking down the path. The still river continued to gleam, and the cold air persisted.

Then, over the distance, I could barely make out a settlement. And what surprised me was that it looked like the mundane world. There was buildings, trees, and even a little sun hovering over the city.

I was shocked. It's like a bubble of paradise floating in this abyss.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**QOD: Do you perceive the Underworld to be cold or hot (or neither)?**


	8. Flower Crown

Amu's POV

It was weird.

In Elysium, there were people, like real, flesh-living people.

However, Ikuto told me they were still dead.

"They were rewarded with a body as a vessel; however, their bodies don't function. For example, their hearts aren't beating," he explained.

"Then why do they have them?" I asked. We were at a cafe, eating sandwiches. People sat around us, but they couldn't hear what we were saying because of all the noise from people's chatters. Everybody looks normal; things looked normal. It felt like I was back at Earth.

"They...prefer it this way. It was what they were used to and they wish to keep it."

He took a big bite of the sandwich and looked around nonchalantly.

"How long are we going to stay here?"

"Hm, maybe a day. We'll need to stock up and relax while we can."

I nodded and quickly finished my sandwich. Staring at the window, I rested my chin on the palm of my hand. People walked by, the small sun gleamed down at us, and the lush grass swayed slightly.

_I miss my mom, miss Earth._

Ikuto may have noticed my home sickness, because he got up and held a hand out to me.

"Since we won't stay here that long, there's something I would like to show you. It's a very beautiful place." He flashed a mischievous smile.

Wary, I took his warm hand, and he led the way after paying for our food. We walked through the urban and into the rural parts of the city. More vegetation and less human modification appeared.

Then, we entered a forest. Birds chirped their songs and the trees bowed down at us, swaying. I felt the grass tickling my ankles, and the wind beckoned me to keep walking.

We stopped at a little tunnel.

"Ready?"he asked, slipping his hand away from mine.

I nodded and we entered.

The scenery was breathtaking.

There were a lot of bright colors.

A field of flowers greeted me.

The sun shined brightly on the lush grass, reflecting their light green color.

_It's so beautiful._

_Mother would have liked it._

_She would have talked to the flowers._

_She would have said how beautiful they are._

_She would have asked me to join her._

_But she's not here._

Tears streamed down my face, but I quickly wiped them away.

Ikuto eyes widen and he began to panic.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...We could leave," he blabbered.

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. This place is really beautiful. Thank you."

He didn't look convinced, but he stayed quiet.

We spent hours here. Ikuto took a nap while I went to the field. I picked some pretty white flowers and weaved them into a crown.

I glanced back at Ikuto. His black clothes stood out among the light green grass.

_Is he really sleeping?_

I walked over to him. Stretched out, he had his hands under his head with his eyes closed.

I bend on my knees to take a closer look him. His skin was as white as snow compared to my sun kissed tan, and his navy blue hair was covering his eyes. I reached out to brush his hair away but then he spoke.

"Trying to be sneaky, pervert?" He asked, smirking with his eyes still closed.

I felt my cheeks flush and put my hand back down.

"No way. There was just something I wanted to give you."

Ikuto sat up and looked at me with his dark blue eyes with curiosity.

I held out the flower crown.

"For you," I said bashfully, offering a small smile.

He returned the smile, except it was sad and wistful.

"I don't deserve such a pretty, delicate thing. Death God, remember?"

"But that's not how I see you. Even though your heart is heavy, it is kind." I placed the crown on his head and took a few steps back to examine my handiwork.

"Looks good! With the crown, your handsomeness has enhanced." I gave him a double thumbs up, and he laughed.

His laugh was more beautiful than the flowers.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**QOD: Your favorite greek god(ess)?**


End file.
